


World is More Spiteful and Gay than One Supposes

by Prochytes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a thief to catch a thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World is More Spiteful and Gay than One Supposes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to TW “Children of Earth”. Title from Louis MacNeice’s “Snow”. Written for consci_fan_mo on LJ in 2010.

Jack looked again at the smoke beyond the bulletproof glass. “You should not have returned.”

The slow voice answered from the smoke: “You are an empty man, Jack Harkness. We hollowed you out, once before. Your threats are the same. Empty.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. That child I picked for you this time?”

 _Their music unsheathes its claws at the edge of hearing. Come away_ , _it purrs. Come away..._

“I made sure she was already Chosen.”

Jack watched the rose petals begin to whirl behind the glass. He listened as the screams sharpened into silence. And then he smiled.

FINIS

 

 

 


End file.
